ND/Greex
Greex "Wrongway" da Kobold (200 points) ;Attributes :ST 11* 15 :DX 12 20 :IQ 12† 15 :HT 12‡ 0. :Damage 1d-1/1d :BL 24 lb :HP 12§ 0 :Will 11 10 :Per 11 10 :FP 11 0. :Basic Speed 5.50 0 :Basic Move 5 0 : (SM -1**). ;Advantages :Cat Burglar 2 10 :Destiny (Great) 15 :Kobold 5 ::Enhanced Dodge 1 15 ::Extra Hit Points 1 (Affects HP) 2 ::Extra HT 1 (Affects HT) 10 ::Night Vision 6 6 ::Reduced SM 1 10 ::Teeth (Sharp Teeth) 1 ::Ack! Me Dead! ::Scales ::Cowardice (12 or less) -10 ::Reduced ST -2 (Affects ST) -10 ::Social Stigma (Vermin) -15. :Born Biter +1 :Luck (Extraordinary) 30 :Skilled Observer 4 20 ;Perks 2 :Forgettable Face :Knife in the Dark ;Disadvantages :Chummy -5 :Curious (12 or less) -5 :Fanaticism (The Rebellion) -15 :Phobia (Thalassophobia: Oceans 12 or less) -10 :Skinny -5 ;Quirks -5 : Delusion (Orc are magic constructs!) :Distractible :Incompetence (Swimming) :Neutered :Obsession (Lead Fellow Kobolds to Freedom!) ;Skills :Acting (A) IQ+1 4-13 :Axe/Mace (A) DX+3 16-16 :Body Language (Humanoid) (A) Per+4 2-15†† :Brawling (E) DX+1 2-13 :Climbing (A) DX+1 1-13‡‡ :Detect Lies (H) Per+4 4-15†† :Fast-Talk (A) IQ+1 12-15 :Holdout (A) IQ 2-12 :Intelligence Analysis/TL3 (H) IQ+5 24-21†† :Interrogation (A) IQ+4 2-16†† :Lockpicking/TL3 (A) IQ+3 4-14§§ :Observation (A) Per+5 4-16†† :Pickpocket (H) DX 4-12 :Psychology (Humanoid) (H) IQ+4 4-16†† :Search (A) Per+3 1-14†† :Shield (Shield) (E) DX+3 8-14 :Stealth (A) DX+5 12-17‡‡ :Streetwise (A) IQ 2-12 :Swimming (E) HT-8 0-4¶¶ :Thrown Weapon (Axe/Mace) (E) DX+2 8-15 :Traps/TL3 (A) IQ+2 2-14§§ :Wrestling (A) DX-1 1-11. : * Includes -2 from 'Reduced ST'; Conditional -2 from 'Skinny' when you resist knockback. : † Conditional -1 from 'Chummy' when alone. : ‡ Includes +1 from 'Extra HT'. : § Includes +1 from 'Extra Hit Points'. : ¶ Includes +1 from 'Enhanced Dodge'. : ** Includes -1 from 'Reduced SM'. : †† Includes +4 from 'Skilled Observer'. : ‡‡ Includes +2 from 'Cat Burglar'; Conditional -1 from 'Encumbrance Penalty'. : §§ Includes +2 from 'Cat Burglar'. : ¶¶ Includes -4 from 'Incompetence (Swimming)'; Conditional -2 from 'Encumbrance Penalty'. ;Equipment :1× Backpack, Small ($60; 3 lb) :1× Bone Helmet (Skull, Aventail (Neck), DR 3; SM -1; $27.63; 7.83 lb) :1× Hatchet (Cheap Quality; $16; 2 lb) :1× Hatchet (Cheap Quality; $16; 2 lb) :1× Layered Cloth Tunic (Arms, Knees, Thighs, Neck; SM -1; $24.96; 3.99 lb) :1× Layered Cloth Helmet Padding (Skull, DR 2; SM -1; $15.36; 2.46 lb) :1× High Leather Boots (Feet, Shins, DR 2; SM -1; $21.52; 6.46 lb) :1× Leather (Hands, DR 2; SM -1; $1.54; 14.72 oz) :1× Leather (Torso, DR 2; SM -1; $55.28; 16.58 lb) :1× Map (Deed enchantments: Detect Enemies (Occasional, Long Range +50%, Precise +100%, Linked to other detect +10%, Accessibility (only within 100 miles) -20%, Prep Required 1 minute -20%) 22 + Detect Terrain Features (Common, Long Range +50%, Linked to other detect +10%, Accessibility (only within 100 miles) -20%, Prep Required 1 minute -20%) 24, Acute Detect Enemies 2 4) :1× Personal Basics ($5; 1 lb) :1× Rope, 3/8'' (per 10 yards; $5; 1.5 lb)'' :1× Sickle ($40; 2 lb) :1× Small Shield (Cheap (Balance); $16; 8 lb); . ;MELEE Attacks :Brawling • Punch (12): 1d-2 cr. :Brawling • Bite (12): 1d-2 cut. :Brawling • Kick (10): 1d-1 cr. :Hatchet (14): 1d cut. :Sickle • Slice (14): 1d cut. :Sickle • Stab (14): 1d imp. :Sickle • Hook (14): 1d-3 cut. :Small Shield • Bash (13): 1d-1 cr. :Small Shield • Rush (13): slam+1 cr. ;RANGED Attacks :Hatchet (13): 1d cut. :Hatchet (13): 1d cut. ;Active Defenses :Dodge: 9+1 :Brawling • Punch parry: 9+1 :Hatchet parry: 10+1 :Sickle • Slice parry: 10+1 :Sickle • Stab parry: 10+1 Note: U :Sickle • Hook parry: 10+1 Note: U :Block: 10+1